


Do You Want to Play a Game?

by NataFreak



Series: Kinky Umbrella Stories [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Ben can't stop him, Ben has to watch, Ben is a ghost, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Brotherly Love, Brothers, CNC, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Fear, Hunt, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Pre-Canon, Release of Emotions, Self-Harm, Submission, Submissive Klaus Hargreeves, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataFreak/pseuds/NataFreak
Summary: Klaus is hurting. And drugs might not be enough today. So he decides to go and see someone who he knows is more than happy to help him deal.Set somewhere before the start of season 1.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kinky Umbrella Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Do You Want to Play a Game?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Umbrella Academy fic, but I plan to write more. This was sort of my attempt to get a sense of how to write Klaus and to dive into some of the self harming mechanics that he possesses. 
> 
> It might be a hard read, so please read through the tags before diving in. I tagged it as Non-con to be on the safe side, but this is actually more of a CNC (Consensual Non-Consent) type situation.

"I don't think you should go back there."

"Oh relax. I'm sure that it will go down without a hitch. I am really feeling my luck today you know."

"Be serious Klaus. This isn't healthy."

"Oh please don't start with me right now.. Okay..?" Klaus looked at Ben with a mixture of pleading eyes and exasperation while he kept walking down the street. It was raining, but Klaus hadn't even really noticed except for his worn leather boots that slowly got more and more soaked every time he stepped in a puddle.

"You know, what he will ask of you," Ben persisted, ignoring Klaus' frustration with him. If he were to shut up every time Klaus did something stupid, then he would never be able to speak a word.

"So what?" Klaus looked at the cars going by and tried to sound like he didn't care, but Ben noticed how he immediately started biting the non-existing nail on his right thumb.

"So, do I have to remind you how fucked up you got after last time?" Ben took three quick steps and turned to walk backwards so Klaus couldn't ignore him as much. "You were high as a kite for five full days before you had buried that memory enough that you could stand being present in your body again." The memory sent a chill down Ben's spine. He had been actually worried that Klaus would end up taking an overdose and he had spent hours placing himself in front of Klaus and shouting at him, until he broke through the haze and knew that Klaus would be alright. Maybe he should try deflecting instead.

"It isn't like I can just fade away to let you go through it alone. I am tied to you. I have to be there. Both during and after." Klaus didn't answer, so Ben pressed on. "Why don't we go to the guy by the gun shop instead? You can still buy drugs, just... Please don't go back to _him_." Ben hated pleading, but if it could persuade Klaus then he was willing to do it.

"You don't understand." Klaus sounded dismissive and Ben sighed deeply.

"Then explain it to me. What is it about this guy? Why do you keep going back, when it makes you miserable?"

"It doesn't.. Make.. Me.. Miserable!" Klaus had quickened his steps and with each word he waved his arm in front of him - twice able to drag his hand through Ben's incorporeal head, which resulted in Ben flipping it back and stepping away to let Klaus lead the way once again.

"You know I hate it, when you do that," he muttered and Klaus shrugged with a carefree "eh" and turned down another road, leading them to a suburban neighborhood.

"This is about Dad isn't it?" Ben forced out the words even though he really would rather not. Bringing up their father was a sure fire way of getting Klaus high within an hour. But since that was apparently inevitable either way, he might as well try it. "About what he said this morning?" Ben was desperately trying to make a connection with Klaus, but while he was looking at _Klaus_ , Klaus was looking everywhere but at Ben.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Klaus deflected, but walked faster nonetheless.

"You know that what he said isn't true, right?"

"Look, if you don't want to watch, you don't _have_ to." The words came out sort of sing-songy as Klaus finally stopped and looked at Ben. He had his hands clasped together in front of him and used them to point at Ben's chest. "I am sure that I can catch it myself no problem. You can just scurry away to some little hidey hole and come back, when it is all over."

Ben sighed and sulked. Klaus might pretend to give Ben a choice, but Ben didn't have to follow suit in the pretend game. Without him, Klaus had no chance at all to win the "game" and Klaus knew very well that Ben couldn't sit idly by and just wait for him to lose.

"Alright then. Then lets go." Klaus' voice was bright and cheerful in that fake way of his, when he turned his back to Ben and chassed a few times before he walked the last stretch to the house of his drug dealer. Or one of them anyway.

Ben followed and stood behind Klaus, while he knocked on the door. "Oh Looouiiiie..."

It didn't take long before they heard steps behind the door. When it opened, Klaus greeted the tribal tattooed gangster with fake enthusiasm and clapped his hands with the black painted nails together a few times before leaning in for a short hug.

The man looked at Klaus like he was a meal in his tight jeans and long fur coat and Ben shuddered.

"Well, look who it is."

\--------

Klaus felt a jolt of nervous energy roll through his body, when Lou leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms to look him over. Unconsciously trying to break the tension between them, Klaus awkwardly bent his knees and leaned back, while he sent the man a semi tense smile. "It's meee..." He straightened up again and dug his hand in one of the pockets in his fur coat and drew out a few green bills to reach forward. "If you don't mind." He rolled his eyes to look up and raised his arms theatrically. "I want to get hiiigh toniiiight." The last words somehow ended up sounding like he was auditioning for an opera. Or maybe a musical? At least a play of some sort.

He chuckled nervously while he waited for Lou to respond, but he seemed to be taking his sweet time doing so. And of course Klaus already knew why. Just as Ben had known.

"Why don't I play you for it?"

The words forced Klaus to swallow an extra time and he took a half step back, while he felt his pulse quicken. "You know, I don't really have time for that today. We have a thing." He half gestured to Ben before catching himself. "I-I have a uh, thing... Very pressing. Can't wait." Now that Lou stood in front of him, Klaus suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near him. And yet he didn't turn around to walk away. He just held out the cash again. "So if you don't mind..?" He tried to smile, but even he could feel it more as a grimace.

"Please leave." Ben's voice was annoyingly pleading and if Klaus was quite honest, it only made him more determined to stay. He couldn't explain why though. It just did. "Shut up," he whispered under his breath and half-laughed in a disarming fashion to the man in front of him. He stretched his arm even more for Lou to take the money, which of course he didn't.

"Play me for it or walk away." Lou called his bluff and even though Klaus had known that he would say just that, it still sent a mixed feeling of fear and excitement through him.

Then he forced out a little chuckle. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I have time for one game..." He shrugged and stepped over the doorstep.

He heard Ben groan as he stepped through the door and Lou locked it behind them.

In the hall Klaus clumsily staggered a few steps and was brought upright by Lou's steadying hand on his arm. Just as he was about to thank him, Klaus felt Lou's hand grabbing his face so that his four fingers rested against his cheek and his thumb held Klaus' chin in a wise-like grip.

"You are almost as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

Klaus felt a rush of pure adrenaline as he sidestepped away from Lou and held up an admonishing finger that he shook from side to side. "No touching the prize," he chastised the other. It was probably stupid to provoke the man like that, but Klaus couldn't help himself. His pulse was hammering away in his veins and he couldn't breathe properly with Lou touching him like that. Besides... He could really do without the reminder of their last game.

Lou's answering smile was almost evil as he reached into his pocket. "Alright. You know the rules. You catch this before I catch you and you can keep it free of charge." He pulled out one of the big bags of pills and dangled it in front of Klaus, who just stared at it hungrily. "But if I catch you first..." Klaus finally slid his eyes away from the pills and swallowed harshly. "Then your money _and_ your ass are _mine_."

As always Lou stood completely still and waited for Klaus to nod his confirmation before he let out a sharp whistle. A wide-eyed little brown-and-white chihuahua came running into the room - looking as out of place as ever. When it reached him, Lou knelt down and opened the little pouch fastened to it's collar and placed the bag of pills inside of it. Klaus risked a glance at Ben to see if he was ready to do his part and a small nod allowed Klaus to draw in another breath. He was in immediate danger of becoming too sober.

"Hide," Lou commanded and sent the dog bolting into the house through the nearest door. Only Klaus saw Ben following it, while he waited with Lou. Klaus awkwardly and Lou radiating confidence.

While Klaus silently counted to 60, he also got more and more nervous. Lou was not one to hold back and he questioned his own sanity in returning here. Then again, he had never actually been sane in the first place. But he _did_ understand why Ben tried to keep him away from here. Why he was confused. But how was Klaus supposed to explain, when he didn't even understand it himself? He was scared shitless at the thought of what was about to happen. But somehow that was part of the lure.

He reached 60 and sprang towards the door the dog had run through. He gave it his all, while he didn't waste time looking for the dog in the kitchen. Ben would have been there and he needed all the time, he could get. In just 20 seconds Lou would be on his tail and he needed to find the little flea-ridden pile of misery before it happened.

"In the living room," Ben called from behind a door and Klaus turned on his heel to run in that direction - almost losing his footing whilst doing so. Taught by experience he shut the door behind him to block off the dog's escape and advanced to the couch, where Ben stood. He dropped to all fours, wishing he had taken off his coat before this as it restricted his movements some.

"Here doggy. Come here doggy." His alluring tone rivaled his thrashing arms as he tried to grab the dog and pull it out from under the couch. After only a few seconds it bolted and Klaus flung himself after it, missing it by mere inches and knocking his chin to the floor boards. He got to his feet with a bit of difficulty, only to see Lou standing in the doorway and the stupid mutt running between his legs to safety.

Seeing the look of pure animalistic hunger in Lou's eyes made every nerve in Klaus' body stand on end and he made no conscious decision to run for the other door. His body just reacted as his flight response activated and he almost flew across the floor - his pulse so loud in his ears that he almost couldn't hear the sounds of Lou's pursuit.

"Basement!" Ben's voice was tense as he called out the dog's new hiding place and Klaus felt almost strangled, when he remembered how Lou had cornered him against the boiler on his last visit. He would have to buy himself some more time before heading there or he would be caught for sure.

Sprinting through a doorway, he caught the door mid-sprint and flung it hard on it's hinges into Lou, who he could hear grunt in response which made Klaus giggle almost hysterically. It slowed Lou down for a few steps. Long enough for Klaus to reach the stairs to the second floor.

He was up four steps, when he felt Lou catch his ankle in an effort to stop him. They both knew that it left him vulnerable though as he had to use his other hand to steady himself and instantly Klaus clung to the railing before he kicked Lou hard - aiming for his face. The instant that Lou let him go to shield himself, Klaus was scrambling up the stairs again and managed to get to the top without letting Lou get close enough for a second attempt.

He didn't hesitate, but went straight for the first bedroom. He came in so fast that he had to use the door frame to make the sharp turn needed to reach the door to the second bedroom, but before bolting through it, he hesitated and listened. He couldn't hear a sound except for his own shallow breathing and he made an effort to be more quiet. If not, then Lou would surely hear it and that would be the end of it. The problem was of course that he didn't know which door Lou would choose. Just like Lou couldn't know where Klaus would choose to go.

Klaus swallowed fearfully, but couldn't help but marvel at how completely _alive_ he felt right now. His blood rushed through his veins and his heart was hammering so loudly that it felt like it wanted to beat right through his chest. This.. This was the feeling that he had needed to feel, when he had decided to come here and he acknowledged like other times before, that no drug had ever been able to take him here. This was pure, undiluted bliss.

Seconds were trickling by though and he needed an advantage. Something - anything - that would work as a weapon. His eyes fell on a glass jar full of coins sitting on a shelf and he lunged after it. Half a second later, Lou came at him through the second door and Klaus only just managed to snake the jar into his hand, before Lou tackled him hard and they both fell to the floor - coins spilling out around them.

_No!_

The word was so loud in his head that for a moment, Klaus wasn't sure if it was his own word or someone else's. He didn't have time to think about it either. Lou was on top of him and his raspy breath triggered too many memories - all traces of bliss had evaporated.

Klaus panicked. With one hand he scratched Lou's face in an attempt to cause the other enough pain that he would lose his grip. His other hand searched frantically for something to use as a weapon, but all it found were piles of coins. Reacting instinctively he grabbed a handful and squashed them against Lou's left eye. But it didn't help. No matter how much Klaus thrashed and fought, Lou held on. His face was streaked with red marks and he was bleeding from his eyebrow, but he wouldn't let up!

Klaus kneed him in the ribs and for his trouble he got a slap to the face - hard enough to send his ears ringing. When Lou grabbed his wrists and forced them over his head, tears started running down his temples, trailing a line of black eyeliner with them.

"There is that beautiful face." Lou's voice was as mocking as it was sincere and when he licked his lips Klaus started sobbing. "No... No please.. Please don't do it...!" He knew his pleading would do no good, but he couldn't help it. He knew what was coming and he feared it too much, not to try. "I don't want to. Just.. Just take my money and let me go, please!"

In response, Lou only chuckled. "Too little too late baby. Let me show you how much I missed you."

With rough hands, Lou rolled Klaus onto his stomach and held him down with a strong hand on the back of his neck. He was pushing his face into the floor boards along with all the coins and Klaus just knew that the smell of copper would haunt him for weeks.

Klaus had stopped fighting back. What was the point anyway? Lou had a way of making Klaus feel utterly defenseless. Even though he could feel how his coat was flipped up and his jeans and briefs were pulled down, all he could manage to do, was to clutch his fingers around two handfuls of coins and plead against the wood underneath him.

And then Lou claimed his prize. There was no lube. No foreplay. Nothing but sheer agony, as Lou spread Klaus' cheeks and forced himself deep inside of him.

Everything quieted down within Klaus. Every ghostly voice that plagued him - even all of those miserable thoughts that he normally was forced to listen to on repeat were silenced. As Lou pulled back and thrusted in - deeper this time - nothing existed for Klaus except for this room and the screams that were wrestled from his lips again and again as Lou pounded away in his ass.

Something broke inside of Klaus. A balloon of anxiety and hurt popped open and made Klaus' screams turn into loud, broken sobs. Feelings that usually were never given free reign bubbled to the surface and spilled out of him with every heaving breath.

When Lou finally had had his fill, Klaus could feel him stiffen behind him and let out a deep moan. By this time, Klaus' sobs had stilled and had turned into sniffles. He didn't move, even if he knew that he was now allowed to. Lou was no longer holding him down, but was instead panting hard against Klaus' neck. He was still buried deep within Klaus, when he turned his head and kissed Klaus on the jaw. "So beautiful," he whispered into his ear, before he pulled out and got up.

In a trancelike state, Klaus got to his feet and tidied his clothes. He still felt completely empty inside and he welcomed it. 

Only when he turned to see Ben standing in the corner of the room, with cheeks streamed by tears, did he feel a little something. At least he had one person, who truly loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a comment, if you did <3
> 
> You are very welcome to subscribe to my profile or one of my series, if you want to see more from me. I have every intention of writing many fics in the Umbrella Academy fandom ^^


End file.
